The first 5 months
by bellarkeluv17
Summary: This is the 5 month jump in the series finale and what was going on not just with Vincent and Cat but with all the characters. Sad the series is over but the last season kinda sucked. if enough people read and review I will upload another chapter. if you have an idea for something please do comment I have never really written before for BATB ALSO PLEASE GO AND VOTE ON MY POLL
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey everyone so this is about what happens during the 5 months after the explosion in the series finale. This will start right after and go up to the meeting at the cafe. Hope you guys like please review and tell me what you think of it. Also I have another fanfic out about Vincat and Tess and J.T. adopting the flock from Maximum Ride.**_

 **Cat POV**

I stood at the airport security line at JFK. I was currently wearing a blonde wig, large green overcoat and sunglasses. I hoped that it would be busy enough that no one would notice Vincent and I. He was wearing a dark green baseball cap, a mounchestasth, and also a pair of dark sunglasses. We were about to find out if the passports J.T. got us would hold up in the security line. When we finally were able to board the plane and take our seats we both breathed a silent sigh of relief. I had been able to rent us a small motel room until we found a permanent place to live. I turned on the small TV in front of us, partly to make sure no one was looking for us after the explosion. I turned it one and the explosion on the bridge was on the news, I looked over at Vincent and he had silent tears in his eyes.

"It's going to be okay nobody is really seems to be paying us all that much attention once this plane takes off we will be in the clear" I told him trying to convince both him and myself.

" That's not it" he said. He pointed back to the small TV in front of us, on the screen was J.T. they were talking to him about the explosion and apparently also about us and our apparent "death".

"They're alright I'm sure of it, they have to be alright. This can not be how it their story ends it's not right it's not fair. After everything they did for everyone, after everything that they sacrificed this cannot possibly be happening"

He started to cry, that was when I realized I could not remember ever actually seeing J.T. cry in the four plus years that I had known him. He had always been a rock for Vincent and I, Tess too. He was the calm in the crazy storm of our lives. Now when he needed us most we couldn't even call him to tell him we were okay. Tess was talking next I could tell she had been crying, her eyes with red and puffy her bottom lip was bleeding. She would bite down on it really hard when she cried.

"I know everyone thinks that they know what Vincent and Cat were like but they're wrong. Vincent and Cat were the most selfless people I ever knew they gave us the lives for the past four years to help others and never got their got damn happily freaking ever after, none of you will ever truly understand just how much they both sacrificed and did for this city" she broke off and started sobbing. Tess was tough as nails she hated to cry in front of others, even me. I never seen her like this and I tore my heart out. More than anything I wanted to grab the disposable cell phone in my pocket and call her, tell her I was alive and to stop crying the national news. I knew of course that I couldn't that would put too many people including Vincent and I at risk. As I watched J.T. hold her on the news I said a silent prayer that they would be back together, if that happened than I would know that at least some good at come from hurting the people I loved so much.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hey thank you to everyone for some many reviews. I only have a rough idea of how this is going. Meaning that i'm going to try to stich to canon as much as possible. I will try to update as much as I can. Also I will be looking at the events from both Vincent and Cat's view and that of J.T., Tess and Heather.**_

 **Cat POV**

When the plane finally landed in Paris I felt a huge weight being lifted off of my shoulders. We were almost home free. All we had to do now was get through security and customs and we would finally be safe. Later in a cab I looked at my new license. I was no longer Catherine Keller a thirty one year old ( **I did a guess on their ages based on how old they were when the series started)** former NYPD detective. I was now Isobel Claudette a twenty-nine year old law student and Paris native. As well, Vincent was no longer Vincent Keller thirty-three year old ER doctor. He was now Adam Claudette a thirty year old pediatrician.

When we got to the motel room I decided that I would write letters to all those that I had left behind in New York. I knew of course, that I could never actually send them but I thought that it might give me some sense of closure about my past. .

"Vincent, er I mean Adam I was thinking maybe we should write letters to our American friends even if they don't see them it will help give us some sense of closure about our life there." I said using his new name because I wasn't sure if anyone in the next room spoke English.

"Catherine it's okay nobody here is looking for us when we are in private we can be ourselves, also I think writing letters is a great idea and who knows maybe one day when things are calmer we will be able to send them just to let them know that we're okay". He said and although I wanted for that to be true I doubted that we would ever see any of them again. I decided to write a letter for Tess first.

 _Dear Tess,_

 _I know that you are probably super pissed at me for doing this but please before you rip this up give me a chance to explain. Our lives in New York were over we could never go back after everything that was done. The only way for us to live our lives in peace together was to disappear, permanently. I saw you today on the plane what you said on the news. I was so lucky to have a friend like you who cared about me so much. You will always be my best friend no matter what happens. You are such a great person and loyal partner till the bitter end. Please give J.T. one more chance you guys belong together. Do this for Vincent and I so that we know no matter what you will still have each other._

 _I will always miss you, your loyal friend and loyal partner forever,_

 _Cat_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hello there loyal readers so a giant thank you to all of you who have commented and read, I've never had such a huge response to a story so quickly before. So this chapter is going to be split, about half is going to be in Paris from Vincent and the other half will take place in New York from J.T. Also assume that this chapter and the last are happening at the same time. Thank you so much also I have another new story this one is where Vincat and J.T./Tess adopt the flock from Maximum Ride. As always if you have any ideas for what should happen I would love to hear them, since there is a pretty loose amount of cannon anything is plausible could fit into the story. Lastly for comments please do not turn into my english teacher and talk about my spelling/punctuation/grammar/or anything not actually pertaining to the story itself. So long my darlings.**_

 **Vincent POV**

I sat down to write to J.T. but I couldn't figure where to even start. J.T. was more than a friend, even more than a brother, he was a part of me almost as much as Catherine and being a beast were. I just decided to as cheesey as it sounded just speak from my heart.

 _Dear J.T._

 _Man look I know you must be super pissed at me for doing this to you and Tess but just hear me out please. Look even in the best case scenario the lives that Catherine and I had in New York were gone forever. The only way that we could get our happily ever after was to end our chapter in New York. I saw you on the news, when you started crying I did too you have never cried man, you have been such a rock for both me and Catherine. All those years we spent together in hiding you are more than even a brother, you will always be a part of who I am and I hope that I can be a good enough man that I will make you proud in some way. Also please try and get Tess back we all know how you two feel about each other so just get it over with already please for me._

 _I love you man your brother for life,_

 _Vincent_

 **J.T. POV**

I woke up feeling empty and confused. It still didn't seem real to me that they could actually be dead. It wasn't right it wasn't fair, after everything they did for this city hell for the world that their story ends with them getting blown to bits in a limo with a corrupt prince. I finally got up and went into the main room. When I opened the door I heard it his and Cat's voices it for one blissful moment it was all a nightmare and they were fine. I ran in and saw that Tess had fallen asleep on the couch. On the screen of the television was a video message of Vincent and Cat. They sent it to us during their Paris honeymoon.

" _Hey Tess hey J.T. we're having a great time in Paris" Cat said_

" _Although we have actually seen much of it from our bedroom" Vincent said smiling Cat slapped his chest_

" _Don't say that it's weird" Cat protested she started laughing_

" _We love you guys and we really do miss you" he said_

That was when I actually started to sob, Tess woke up and saw me. She came over and we held each other tight as we cried.

"J.T. loosing them has made me realize that we don't know what coming and there is no time for pointless anger" Tess said as she pulled slightly away from the hug to stare at my tear-stained face. "J.T. Forbes I fucking love you and will till the day I die" she said and kissed me passionately.

"Tess I love you too I always have and this time around I swear I will finally have my shit together and I know what I want to do with my life". I told her confident that this time we would get our happy ending because we were all each other had left of the greatest love story ever told.


End file.
